


That's unfair

by 27kb



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, That feel when you're in love but are too dense to actually get it, Warning bc this is extremely cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27kb/pseuds/27kb
Summary: Scout and Sniper hide together during the humiliation round.





	That's unfair

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the sequel of something I haven't finished writing yet so... Oops?

  
"Where do ya wanna go when the war ends?"

  
That was a lie and they both knew it, there was no out of this place alive . However, they liked to pretend. It kept them sane, they believed.  
Sniper looked up at the ceiling as he pondered the Scout's question.

  
"Back on me van, just going anywhere but the city, I guess."

  
Scout gave him a grin, it was exactly what he was thinking the other would answer so it kinda made him feel proud.

  
"The desert?" Scout ventured.

  
The guy with aviators scrunched his nose. "Yeah... still hate the cold."

  
They were so different, Sniper sure disliked the very settings Scout was raised in: a loud city and humid weather. Even the whole "too many people in your personal space" He was sure Sniper would dislike.

  
"Sounds great." He lied although he really didn't mind or particularly like the cold or hot weather. But to him, Sniper's words were honest.

  
How long was it since he opened up to Scout? Sometimes the days on the base could go as quickly as a blink, others it seemed stuck in time everyday in a loop that was just now too far deep to make him feel nervous. So he wasn't sure how long this thing between them had been going on, for Scout either a day or a week seemed to pass all the same; if he got at least to talk or sit next to Sniper it was a day done for him.

  
He was surprised that he could make the older man talk more than he was used to, Sniper reassured him it wasn't a bad thing —to push a little bit out his comfort zone— but Scout had to be patient with him if he couldn't find in himself what to answer to keep the conversation going.

He suddenly muttered: "What about you?"

  
The Bostonian blinked. "Uh?"

  
Sniper finally lowered his gaze, showing him all his attention. He felt his face getting hot. "Where the war is over," He said all soft and low. "Where are you going?"

  
Scout wasn't expecting him to ask it back, so he gaped for few seconds. "Dunno," he replied by reflex, and immediately felt compelled to keep talking. "It's not like I can go back home in Boston when there's no one there." it's been so so long that saying it out loud did not longer hurt, the truth was that he knew his mother was longer gone, and he surpassed his older siblings age for a long time now. But it didn't bother him that much anymore.

This was the life he chose, and if he could go back in time... Well, he didn't want to think over it a lot. So instead he kept talking. "I guess... I guess wherever... it will be okay for me..." He shrugged. "Maybe I could go with ya." Scout's face flushed the second the words were out of him.

  
It didn't make him feel better that Sniper kept staring at him, but a tiny smile was playing on his lips. "That if you don't get tired of me before it actually happens"

  
Maybe Sniper didn't think much about his words, but he was starting to panic, if just a little.

  
"I dont think that possible" he blurted. "ain't... it's not like...no way..."

  
It took courage to look back at the other's gaze even hiding behind his glasses ,they were soft. He didn't know why it was taking so much to tell Sniper how he felt. Somehow he didn't even fear the possibility that at any given moment anyone from RED would find them —hidden between crates in Sniper's nest, shoulders touching while sitting on the floor boards— and kill them on the spot, not even having a chance to defend themselves.

It didn't make his knees shake and his hands feel sweaty as thinking about telling Sniper about his feelings.

  
They were having a nice moment and he made it all weird again! They never talked about their... How to call it? They never discussed serious stuff and only talked trivial matters because Scout liked to make him talk but also— when they were together and not saying anything it was because they were too busy making out before anyone found out. Oh, this was hell. This was awkward as hell.

  
The sound of bullets and screams were still too distant for him to believe they were remotely close to find them. Some minutes more and the humiliation round had to finish.

  
At this moment, Scout couldn't care less.

  
"Hey, mate. Don't worry" The younger boy felt Sniper's hand over his knee, he hadn't noticed he had been shaking his legs anxiously. "they won't find us here, at this rate."

  
Scout was taken aback but it wasn't uncommon that Sniper would assume that the noise outside was what was keeping Scout shaking nervously. In other context Scout would have denied it and frown at him, tell him he wasnt scared of the goddamn REDs. But saying out loud that he just was thinking the way to tell him how much he ... liked Sniper and that he was just too embarrased for his own feelings, those that he had got used to hide for so long ; he was just now starting to get used to them. He hid so many things behind a facade , things he thought were wrong and stupid. One of them was liking his teammate so much it made him scared shitless.

  
Some months ago things changed, even if the alcohol was responsible, he didn't regret it a little bit. And it seemed Sniper didn't either.

  
"I know 's okay..."

  
"...Wot is it, then?" Sniper pressed, much to Scout's chagrin. He didn't want to say what was on his mind. It was dumb. too much.

  
He hesitated for too long, and Sniper's gaze felt like it was burning his skin.

  
He couldn't keep it up anymore. "Look...look, I'd go anywhere for ya 'nd..." His tone was quick. "I'm ... 'm like... Sh-shit- I like ya a lot , like ... A whole whole lot? 'nd fuck, I dunno—" he was getting more and more flustered as he kept stumbling over his words. Luckily for him, he wasn't the only one embarrassed now.

  
Sniper took off his hand from Scout's knee and led it to his face, covering his mouth with the back. Shit, that was kinda cute.

  
"...Oh." was the only thing he said at first, and Scout thought being found out and killed right now would be greatly appreciated.

  
But at this point, the most nervous he felt the less he could be quiet. "Snipes... 'm sorry I don't ...wanna be cheesy or that I'm just... shit, it's so hard ta say... It's hard ta say stuff isn't it? Haha..." He was lost now, no really knowing if his mind was keeping track and filtering his thoughts. "We never... I know we never mentioned or... Had this—this kind of conversation 'nd ugh, fuck! Forget what I said!" He ended up covering his face with his hands, locking everything out.

  
Scout couldn't see Sniper's expression anymore, but maybe it was for the better— he definitely touched a nerve here, and Sniper was not less embarrassed than the boy next to him. It was true they never talked about it before but, was it really a problem? It was obvious that they both liked each other, if their attraction and interactions were anything to go by. However, there was something deeply shameful about mentioning it out loud. Perhaps their lack of experience in relationships was shining through.

  
So Sniper made the first thing he could think about, and grabbed the other guy's wrists to uncover his face.

  
"Hey, Scout— look at me?" He didn't really resist, but refused to meet his eyes for a moment. Sniper considered his words. "I do too y'know... Well, I'm sure ...you know it but for...uh..." Scout's gaze was fixed on the floor. "You wanna hear it, right?" He caught a twitch on the boy's mouth and he sighed, suddenly understanding. "You gremlin, want to make me feel embarrassed too? More than I already am?"

  
That seemed to ease Scout's anxiety, and he found some ground to recover. His blue eyes beamed at him. "It's only fair ain't it? Ya ...messed me up, Snipes."

  
His breath got caught for a second there and he was surprised that someone could make him feel something like this at this age, after all the shameless stuff they shared before , even. It was so different, so unfamiliar but Sniper couldn't find a reason to reject it.

  
Srill gripping his wrists, he leaned forward and found Scout's lips, the boy went totally still but relaxed. None of them moved, so their kiss was just a tender touch, warm and too too soft.

  
The sharpshooter wasn't good with words, so he expected this gesture to be as good as spilling his thoughts.

  
Sniper moved away, just inches from the other's face. Scout gave a low gasp. "...Holy shit" His eyes were focused now. "Do that again?"

  
His tone was kinda desperate, and Sniper liked it. So he slowly bend forward, kissing the corner of his mouth, then fully applying pressure over him. None of them closed his eyes, and it made it all over more interesting this time.

  
They never had time like this before, where they tried to make things so slow. Their kisses were always so quick, intense and desperate. Although it wasn't a bad thing, it made whatever they were experimenting right now a first.

  
When Scout parted his lips only briefly, Sniper released their kiss. There was something extremely sweet in taking their time, and the older man started wondering why they didn't do this before.

  
"Snipes?" Blood was rushing in Scout's ears, making his heartbeat almost annoying to hear. "C'mon.. Again?"

  
It seemed both of them had the same opinion about this. Scout put his arms around his neck and was the one to give him a kiss, but on the cheek, then giving small pecks all over his face. Sniper was bewildered, to say the least, but it wasn't unwelcome.

  
As soon as he kissed all over his jaw again, Scout hid his face on Snipers neck. "Ya had no idea ...how long I wanted ta do that..."

  
Sniper flushed red, cleared his throat. "...Wot?"

  
His voice was muffled. "Yer so ...handsome and sh-shit... 'ts not fair? I want ta kiss ya all over..."

  
It should have made Sniper felt other than embarrassment, but that didn't happen, instead he felt like his heart was going to stop beating from too much work.

  
Another explosion in the distance was ignored and Scout leaned away.

  
"You're too much, Scout." He said, his voice softer than before. "If you wanted it so bad you should have told me, not that I would say no to you ever."

  
He gave him a small smile and shrugged. "But it's kinda lame, isn't it?"

  
"Not really," Sniper adjusted his glasses unconsciously. "Maybe I do want to do the same to you, too." He would have regretted saying something that embarrassing if it wasn't for Scout's blue eyes looking direct at him , starstruck.

  
Scout recovered fast, though and punched his shoulder blade slightly. "We are so lame, ohmigod. If someone found us right now, we woulda deserve what's coming."

  
Sniper chuckled, even though he didn't like the idea a whole lot.

  
"You started it, mate. Also, if you aren't planning to leave me any time soon, I will start kissing you again."

  
Scout's eyes had a playful glint, even if his face was all red. "Oh, yeah? Bring it on, Snipes."

  
They reached the respawn room when almost everybody had left, all lockers closed and room quiet. The distant tell of water splashing made them think that everybody would be hitting the showers at that time.

  
They went to their respective lockers, right front of each other in the room, and started taking off his clothes to change. Sniper took his shirt off and stared at it for some seconds, thinking something.

  
"Ah, Scout?"

  
Scout was midway taking off his shirt. "Yeah?"

  
"I like you a lot, too... More than anyone."

  
He observed with glee how the boy almost loses his balance while struggling with his clothes. Then he was quiet for some seconds, "...Ya better start running now." He said, kinda high pitched. " 'Cause I'm gonna destroy ya for making me feel like this right now."

  
Sniper laughed, put his clothes on, and took off.

**Author's Note:**

> (sweating profusely) I keep changing fandoms haha


End file.
